Sodomisación
by BelayaWeiss
Summary: En un mundo al otro lado del espejo, villanas y héroes luchas para por la destrucción y el resguardo de Vilestown... aunque algunos guardan sus secretos. (oneshot)


**Estaba viendo algunos fanart y fancomic de las powerpuff girl y entre alguna que otra cosilla di con una historia y dibujos muy originales, tomé el concepto de la versión "buena" de los Rowdyruff boy y el mundo del espejo donde aparecen las Powerpunk girl, los nombres son diferentes (los saqué de una pagina de fans que canonisaron a los Rowdyright boys) y escribí este oneshot así que no tendrá segunda parte.**

* * *

No es que no se tuviera respeto a sí mismo, se lo tenía, por una razón era el líder entre sus hermanos, tampoco era que le tuviese miedo, bueno si quizás sí, siempre que tenían que pelear contra ellas le corría un terrible escalofrió por toda su espalda pero él era valiente y muy responsable con sus obligaciones, no en vano habían sido traídos nuevamente a la vida, era necesarios y el único medio para frenar los destructivos ataques de las powerpunk girl contra Vilestown sin embargo, pese a todo ese valor autosugestionado, la confianza de sus hermanos y los discursos precisos de su creador Jojo mojo para darle confianza aun así solo tenía una única debilidad enfrentarse contra Berserk a solas.

Era la únicas veces que no podía contra ella y no era que no pudiese estar a su nivel de pelea, era algo diferente, sin que nadie fuera su apoyo algo en él lo bloqueaba y quedaba totalmente a disposición de la cruel líder de las villas más terribles.

-otra vez aquí ¿solo?

-mis hermanos están por llegar –trató de sonar seguro y de creerse sus palabras pero estaba seguro que no sería así, Berserk había preparado la situación a su conveniencia, quería al pequeño cobarde que tenía frente a ella para su cruel juego de sodomisación y cuando lo quería se preocupaba de que nadie interrumpiera para defendelo.

-venga pequeño perro, sabes que pasará ahora, intenta huir si puedes.

Blake trago con dificultad tanto así que incluso podía jurar que se había lastimado la garganta, en ese momento deseaba que esa astucia e inteligencia que lo caracterizaba comenzara a trabajar, pero él no era como la cruel, fría y rápida mente de Berserk por el contrario era lento muy lento, solía moverse muy instintivamente y sus mejores ideas eran origen del estrés con la presión del momento pero no cuando estaba frente a ella, se bloqueaba al punto de ser un completo imbécil, el de las ideas rápidas y trabajadas era su hermano Bash y seguramente en ese momento estaría ocupado luchando contra la tramposa de Brad.

Cuando notó que Berserk finalmente se le acercaba con una desagradable calma él pegó la vuelta e intentó huir lo más rápido y lejos posible pues no quería volver a pasar nuevamente a ser el juguetito de una loca adolescente con problemas de ninfomanía.

Tontamente miró por sobre su hombro y no la vio, eso lo aterro pero su pálido rostro pasó rápidamente a rojo cuando un puñetazo de la líder Punk se estrelló contra su rostro.

Como un proyectil cayó a gran velocidad contra el suelo ella sin embargo descendió con lentitud mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesta sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan retorcida y morbosa que solía caracterizarla al momento de llevar a cabo un plan muy destructivo.

-me gusta el juego de la víctima que intenta correr de su abusivo, me prende, sabes cómo hacerte desear pequeño perro.

Al momento de sentir como ella lo tomaba de la bufanda de su cuello intentó golpearla, le dio con su puño contra la mejilla pero no logró que lo soltase por el contrario jaló con tanta fuerza casi como intentara estrangularlo.

-no muerdas la mano que te da de comer pedazo de mierda- masculló con odio. –gracias a mi dejaste de ser un imbécil ñoño y virgen ¿Quién te respetaba cuando eras un niñito? Y como una buenas mascota debes complacer a tu dueña.

-¡Estas loca!- gritó ante un jadeo por el dolor en su garganta. –somos enemigos ¿te parece correcto esto?

-pff ¿Qué más da? Si no resistieras ¿crees que serias mi mascota?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no eres mi favorito porque me gustes o porque la tengas grande ni mucho menos porque sepas usarla. Eres mi favorito porque eres el único que sobrevive y llega hasta el final.

Claro, era su dildo más resistente, el juguete que no se rompía pese a todo el maltrato y abuso que sufría de la sádica que se auto proclamaba "amante".

Ante la idea humillante de no ser el primero ni el único Blake escupió a la cara de Berserk, esta sonrió, se lamió y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo finalmente inconsciente.

Berserk odiaba a Blake por muchas razones, era su enemigo natural claramente, Jojo mojo lo creo para intentar detenerlas y proteger Vilestown, era un niño adorable y medio tonto sin embargo tenia momento de lucidez y sus estrategias de ataques muy improvisadas siempre daban resultado, además de tener un nivel de pelea muy parejo con ella pero eso era lo de menos, incluso era divertido pelear contra él, ayudaba a distraerse de las cosas fáciles de la vida, lo que realmente la sacaba de su poca casilla de paciencia era sentirse enfermamente atraída por él al punto de que su hermanas la llamaban Yandere porque más de una vez había matado a cualquier chica o chico que suspirara por Blake.

Ella deseaba y amaba al maldito muchachito bueno, incluso se había imaginado estúpidamente en una vida romántica con él como su fiel siervo amante y seguidor buscando complacerla en todos los sentidos posibles cosa que realmente no le molestaba el único problema era él, Blake no estaba interesado en ella, jamás mostró interés o siquiera la había tratado jamás como a un chica.

En ocasiones lo veía sonreír, alagar y ser todo un caballero con otras chicas, pero a ella la miraba con odio, no dudaba en golpearla o incluso escupirle como hace unos segundos atrás. ¿Por qué no podía gustarle a ese imbécil por el cual todas suspiraban, incluso las mujeres mayores? ¿No la veía como una chica? Entonces ante esa conclusión decidió marcarlo, seria suyo y nadie más lo tocaría.

Desde entonces ella era la pesadilla constante del pobre protector pelirrojo de Vilestown, lo había atacado hasta el cansancio al punto de noquearlo más que nada porque estaba enojada desde hacía un tiempo cuando una niña le había robado el primer beso a su chico y él, estúpidamente, se había sonrojado mientras sonreía como si le hubiese gustado el maldito beso.

Cuando él pobre no pudo seguir dando batalla ella lo tomó de un tobillo y se lo llevó a un edificio de la zona baja del pueblo, lo lanzó contra una cama y abusó de él.

Desde entonces él le pertenecía y cada vez que tenía deseo por Blake o lo veía con otra chica, lo arrastraba hasta su cama para torturarlo un poco por su "infidelidad" y de paso sesearse de él.

Las sesiones personales eran largas, incluso en ocasiones llegaban a durar dos días (no podía retenerlo por mucho tiempo debido a que sus hermanos lo solían rastrear) durante el tiempo que lo tenía para ella sola lo disfrutaba al punto que el pobre, en su momento de lucidez, pedía que parara pues ella gustaba de "sacar" lo mejor de él hasta casi "secarlo", además de buscar adiestrarlo con sus morbosos y retorcidos juegos de S&M, se podría resumir que Blake ya no tenía ninguna parte virgen y ella tampoco aunque había costado mucho conseguir que cooperase….. bueno realmente nunca había cooperado, ella se las ingeniaba para que participara por muy encontrar que él estuviese.

Pero ese día algo en ella la desmotivaba, pese tener asegurado a su mascota favorita y estar mas que lista para una sesión de sádico sexo decidió no hacerlo, esperó a que el pobre y desnudo chico despertara, cuando así sucedió y este comenzó a luchar contra las amarras especiales hechas por Plutonio, ella se limitó a mirarlo desde el sofá donde se encontraba cómodamente con su sensual traje de lenseria negro y rojo.

-Berserk, debes parar esto, no es sano ni higiénico.

-¿higiénico? ¿crees que a monstruos como nosotros nos pueden afectar las simples enfermedades humanas?

-existe una alta probabilidad, de todas formas suéltame, es asqueroso tener coito con la mujer del pueblo.

Berserk frunció el ceño ante el insulto, prendió un cigarro, se acercó Blake y comenzó a quemarlo formando una B en su pelvis cerca de su miembro.

-valla, yo no soy la única pervertida, tu amigo gusta del maltrato…. En el fondo eres todo un perro masoquista.- pasó la punta de su arreglada uña por la superficie de la cabeza del pene erecto con toda la suavidad que no la caracterizaba. –no podrías estar con ninguna otra Blake, te gusta el sexo violento y ninguna humana podría resistir tus embestidas simplemente te convertirías en un asesino múltiple, así que agradécemelo, te ayudo a sacar lo peor de ti sin víctimas.

El líder de los ronwdyright boy gruñó ante el dolor y la frustración sin notar la rara y pasional mirada de la líder Punk ni que las únicas veces que lo llamaba por su nombre y no lo agredía con insultos despectivos era en esos momentos.

Respiró hondamente preparándose para lo que vendría, las pasionales torturas de la sádica ninfómana pelirroja, no lo liberaría hasta que se aburriera de él.

 **ooOOooOOoo**

En su cuarto, después de lograr recuperar nuevamente su libertar tras una larga sesión de sexo y tortura, se recostaba en su cama apoyándose contra la cabecera mientras parecía mirar la pared contraria sumido en un silencio realmente raro.

Nunca entendería a las mujeres y muchos menos a la pelirroja líder de las powerpunk girl, pero ahora mucho menos.

Después de soportar un coito y otra eyaculación en su interior donde ante la desesperación de que comenzara a disfrutar de aquello, comenzó a insultarla al punto que ella, sin dejar de darle trabajo a su miembro, comenzó a darle puñetazos casi dejando nuevamente inconsciente, notó sus ojos cristalizados como si quisiera llorar, se sintió mal, un caballero no hace llorar a una dama aunque esta fuera Berserk pero lo que realmente no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza fueron sus palabras.

–¿ _tu no puedes verme como una mujer? Pues yo no puedo soportar verte con otras mujeres._

Ella estaba celosa y dolida, incluso pensó que quizás más allá de ser el único que podía resistirla le podría gustar aunque fuera un poco a la líder roja pero ella era Berserk, la única mujer que jamás podría tener una relación estable con nadie, era promiscua y ninfómana sin sumarle su raro fetiche por el sexo duro sobre todo de parte de ella.

Se giró sobre su cama cubriéndose por completo con la manta de su cama, no es que odiara a Berserk, en alguna ocasión tuvo la esperanza de poder reformarla, sin embargo era un caso perdido pero esa no era razón suficiente para odiarla, había sido creada para ser destructiva la culpa era del profesor Plutonio, era más que nada él mismo la razón de detestarla puesto estaba frustrado consigo mismo por fallar con ella y al tenerla cerca le recordaba su fracaso.

No odiaba a Berserk, cuando la conoció sin saber que eran el objetivo de Jojo mojo, la consideró realmente una niña hermosa e incluso le transmitía cierto aire de respeto por su seguridad pero las constantes batallas, sus ataques e insultos y ahora su sodomisacion contra él….. era frustrante, tanto que se sentía humillado.

No podía perdonar a Berserk por obsesionarse en ser su bulling personal y menos ahora que lograba adiestrarlo al punto de convertirlo en su perro sexual. Cada que cerraba los ojos soñaba con ella y su cuerpo, con las salvajes sesiones de sexo donde él deseaba ser parte y someterla de la misma forma que ella hacia siempre con él.

Entonces despertaba agitado con una potente erección y con deseos de la pelirroja.

-estoy perdiendo la cordura….

Estaba seguro que tarde o más bien muy pronto seria la completa mascota de ella al punto que ya no tendría que fingir no querer ir a su cama.

FIN


End file.
